The present disclosure relates to a receiving apparatus configured to receive a broadcast transport stream, and to record a partial transport stream. The present disclosure further relates to such a receiving method and such a program.
Recently, BS digital broadcasting, broadband CS digital broadcasting, and digital terrestrial broadcasting (hereinafter, simply referred to as “digital broadcasting” arbitrarily) are offered. Digital broadcasting in Japan is in conformity with the ARIB (Association of Radio Industries and Businesses) standard. The ARIB standard is in conformity with European DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting) standard. According to the ARIB standard, images and sounds are broadcasted in conformity with the MPEG2-TS (Moving Picture Experts Group phase 2-Transport Stream) system.
An MPEG2-TS includes a packet of information, which is described in a PSI (Program Specific Information)/SI (Service Information) section-format table. PSI is necessary for a system, which selects a desired broadcasting channel and receives broadcasting signals. Examples of PSI include a PAT (Program Association Table), a PMT (Program Map Table), an NIT (Network Information Table), a CAT (Condition Access Table), and the like. A PID (Packet Identifier) of a PMT and other information are described in the PAT. The PID corresponds to a program number. PIDs of images, sounds, additional data, and a PCR (Program Clock Reference) are described in the PMT. The images, sounds, additional data, and PCR are included in a corresponding program. A carrier frequency, which sends a target program, is described in the NIT. An identification of a conditional access system and individual information are described in the CAT. Examples of the individual information include subscription information and the like. The SI is a section used for a service by a broadcasting organization.
Meanwhile, in the field of digital broadcasting, MPEG2-TS, which is compressed in conformity with the MPEG2 format and is a digital signal, is transmitted through a high-speed digital interface. The MPEG2-TS is recorded in a recording medium such as a Blu-ray Disc, for example, and is reproduced. In a case of recording a digital broadcast program, a partial transport stream (hereinafter, referred to as “partial TS”) is recorded in a recording medium. The partial TS is obtained as follows. That is, some packets are extracted from an MPEG2-TS. The extracted packets form a program that a user wishes to record. A receiving apparatus constructs a partial TS by using the extracted packets.
In a partial TS, packets of audio, video, and data of a desired program, a packet of PAT and PMT sections, and a packet of an SIT (Selection Information Table) section and a DIT (Discontinuity Information Table) section are created.
Note that “DVB ETS 300 468 Specification for Service Information (SI) in DVB systems, ARIB-STD B1/B21, and ARIB TRB 15/TR B14” describes partial TS in detail.